1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stop structure for a folding glasses temple and, more particularly, to a stop structure that can prevent the glasses temples from contacting with the glasses frame while being folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing glasses frame and temples are connected by hinges to form a pivotable structure. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, one lateral of a conventional glasses frame 10 is connected with a glasses temple 11 by a hinge mechanism 12, allowing the glasses temple 11 to be folded or unfolded so that it is convenient for the user to wear and carry the glasses around. However, when the glasses temple 11 is folded inwards, it may knock on the glasses frame 10 (FIG. 2).
Moreover, as the world has been more and more developed, the glasses went from having just practical needs to expressing personal taste and social status. Therefore, glasses play an important role in fashion industry. Since the inner sides of the glasses temples will make contact with the user's face while wearing, it is very likely that chemical secretions may get onto the glasses temples, and then get onto the glasses frame when the glasses temples contact the glasses frame, causing the glasses frame to loss the luster or color thereon and the material thereof to deteriorate.
Further, without a stop structure on the glasses, the glasses temple will lean against the glasses frame when the glasses temple is folded inwards, causing the original shape of the glasses temple to change.